railway_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine who works on the Bluebell Railway in East and West Sussex, England. He once came to the Island of Sodor on loan to the North Western Railway, and had several adventures during his visit. He also has a brother named Boxhill, who resides at the National Railway Museum in York. Biography Stepney arrived on Sodor in 1962 on loan to the North Western Railway, and came to the railway with the controller of his railway. He worked as a shunting engine at Tidmouth with Duck, and the two engines got along well. When an important visitor missed his train, Stepney was asked to take him home, but inadvertently made Thomas cross when his train was "shunted" to allow him to pass. The next day, Stepney arrived at Ffarquhar and apologized to Thomas for the day, and complimented him on his knowledge of branch lines. Thomas could no longer be cross, and he and Stepney quickly became friends. Stepney began working on the Ffarquhar Branch Line alongside Thomas, Percy and Toby, and admitted to them that he missed working with trucks. Percy felt sorry for him, and allowed him to take his morning train down to Knapford Harbour. Stepney delivered the trucks at Knapford and took a load of "empties" back to Ffarquhar, but when he stopped at a red signal, a ball from a nearby cricket field landed in one of his trucks. The cricketers chased after Stepney in their vintage car, but Stepney's crew, believing that the cricketers were racing them, made their engine speed up. When the cricketers arrived at Ffarquhar and explained the situation, they found their ball, but Caroline had overheated and broke down. Stepney took Caroline back to the cricket field on a flatbed, and he watched the game being played from the nearby track. During Stepney's last few days on the Island, a rude diesel came to the railway and began insulting the steam engines. However, when the Diesel broke down, Stepney was chosen to double-head the Express with Duck. Although it was hard work, the two engines managed to get the train to Cronk, where Gordon was waiting for them. The next day, Stepney and his controller left the North Western Railway.Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Personality and Traits Technical Details Real-life History Stepney was built in 1875, and was later rebuilt in 1912. He used to work on the Hayling Island branch line, until he was withdrawn from service. He was bought by the Bluebell Railway and arrived on the railway on May 17th, 1960. He was the first engine to be preserved by the line, and is considered to be highly popular with children who visit the railway. Stepney was withdrawn from service in 2008 after his boiler ticket expired, but managed to re-enter service in 2010 after undergoing a fast track overhaul, just in time for the line's 50th Anniversary. Stepney remained in service afterwards, and was used for limited services until his main steam pipe failed in 2014. He is currently awaiting new cylinders and significant work on his frames and boiler. Livery Background Information Stepney in Thomas & Friends Stepney appears in Thomas & Friends, and was first introduced in the show's fourth season. Contrary to his real-life counterpart, Stepney is an engine on the North Western Railway in the television show, and his branch line is nicknamed the "Bluebell Railway" due to the amount of flowers that surround the line. He was saved from scrap by Rusty, and has visited the other North Western engines on a regular basis. Appearances The Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Bluebells of England (does not speak), Stepney's Special, Train Stops Play and Bowled Out Trivia Gallery References External Links * http://www.bluebell-railway.co.uk/bluebell/pics/stepney.html Category:Characters Category:Bluebell Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Visiting engines Category:Real engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0